Protect Me
by Queenz
Summary: Elle me mène inexorablement vers la folie. Une douce folie que je ne peux contrôler et Dieu sait que je déteste perdre le contrôle… Je la veux elle, elle est personne d'autre, elle, mon ennemi, mon caprice... Protège moi de mes désirs...


**« Protège-moi »**

**NDA : **Alors je remets cette songfic qui avait été enlevée par pour mauvais rating. Voilà ! Bien entendu, je vous encourage tous à laisser des reviews !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_C'est le malaise du moment  
L'épidémie qui s'étend  
La fête est finie on descend_

Assis, ou plutôt avachi sur le somptueux sofa de la salle commune, je vois les gens défiler devant moi, encore une fête de la communauté des Serpentards, encore une nuit où mon homologue ne peut pas dormir. Blaise me lance un dernier regard avant de partir et je me retrouve enfin seul. Mon regard va se poser sur la jeune fille ou plutôt jeune femme allongée dans son lit quelques mètres plus loin, sa porte est entrouverte. Je ferme les yeux et aspire une bouffée de la cigarette que je tiens dans ma main droite. Apparemment toutes les créations d'origine moldu ne sont pas forcément détestables et elle en est la preuve vivante. Elle, petite Miss Je-sais-tout que j'abhorre mais qui m'attire inévitablement. Elle, mon opposée en tout point.

_Les pensées qui glacent la raison  
Paupières baissées, visage gris  
Surgissent les fantômes de notre lit_

Elle est tout simplement ce que je ne suis pas. Ce que je ne serai jamais. Malgré la haine profonde que je lui voue je ne peux m'empêcher de l'envier. Elle, entourée de ses amis, de sa famille aimante et petite préférée des professeurs de l'école. Elle est douée pour la magie, _inexplicablement_ douée. Elle est meilleure que moi, elle le sait et cela me tue de le reconnaître. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la détailler, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant ses sautes d'humeur, je ne peux m'empêcher de la faire sortir de ses gonds, de la provoquer. En fait, je ne peux supporter de la savoir loin de moi. Nos joutes verbales font partie intégrante de mon quotidien, elles me sortent de la monotonie des journées qui passent.

Toutes ces pensées me glacent, je ne sais pourquoi cette myriade de sentiments a pris place à l'intérieur de mon cœur froid. Mais la seule chose que je sais et qu'elle en est indéniablement l'origine.

_  
On ouvre le loquet de la grille  
Du taudis qu'on appelle maison_

Je suis pathétique. Terriblement pathétique. Avoir de telles pensées pour cette sang de bourbe me donne envie de vomir. Je jette un œil au miroir qui trône dans l'entrée. Pourquoi ces cernes violettes se creusent sur mon visage ? Est-ce la fatigue ? Plutôt le dégoût. Oui, ces marques sont la preuve de mon profond dégoût. Je me dégoûte. Elle me dégoûte ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Comment peut-on vouloir une chose à un tel point… Comment peut-on vouloir une personne que l'on hait profondément ?

_Protect me from what I want_  
_Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me  
Protect me_

Protège-moi, protège-moi 

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenu du risque que j'encourais en partageant ces appartements avec elle. Elle me mène inexorablement vers la folie. Une douce folie que je ne peux contrôler et Dieu sait que je déteste perdre le contrôle… Je la veux, elle est mon caprice, le seul caprice que mon très cher père ne peut m'offrir. Je la hais autant que je l'adore. Elle est comme la drogue, nocive mais tellement euphorisante.

_Sommes nous les jouets du destin  
Souviens toi des moments divins  
Planants, éclatés au matin  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul_

Ma vision se brouille alors que je la regarde fixement. Je sens ma tête tourner, je plane littéralement. Où est-ce simplement sa vision qui me donne cette impression ?

Elle me tire vers le bas, sans même savoir que je ne lui suis pas indifférent.

Elle l'est. Indifférente.

Les seules réactions que je peux lui provoquer ne sont que haine et répugnance. Je suis faible, soumis à la volonté d'une femme qui ne comprend même pas mon existence. Je me sens maintenant si seul, perdu dans les méandres de ma folie.

_Elle_, ma douce folie, celle que je _veux_.

_Perdus les rêves de s'aimer  
Le temps où on avait rien fait  
Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul_

Je ne l'aurai jamais et je le sais, cela me tue autant que cela me fait la vouloir encore plus. J'aime l'interdit et elle en est la digne représentante sans même le savoir. Elle n'est qu'un caprice. Un désir qui me tient particulièrement à cœur tant il est difficile à réaliser. Je suis un Malefoy, j'aime les défis, je prends je jette. Combien d'idiotes petites filles sans cervelles se sont prises dans mes filets en pensant qu'un jour, peut-être, je serais capable d'aimer une autre personne que moi-même. Combien sont tombées des nues en découvrant que je n'étais que ce que je montrais, rien de plus rien de moins. Aucune carapace, juste moi.

_Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me  
Protect me  
_

Je ne suis pas un monstre, et pas tout à fait un homme…

Je la veux elle, tout entière, soumise à mes désirs et mes folies. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi et tout cela me dépasse. Je _la_ veux, _elle_ et personne d'autre, elle mon opposée, mon ennemi, mon caprice…

Je n'arrive plus à voir clair lorsque je me laisse tomber sur son lit, allongé à côté d'elle. Elle ne se réveille pas même si sa tête est tournée vers moi. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud et régulier sur mon visage. Ses cheveux encadrent parfaitement son visage angélique et je me surprends à passer ma main dans ceux-là. Ils sont doux, des boucles impeccablement dessinées et un parfum respirant la vanille. Je ferme les yeux, lentement, comme pour ne pas perdre une seule seconde de ce moment si parfait. Et lorsque je les rouvre, elle est là, _entièrement_. Ses yeux noisette me fixent et je suis incapable de sonder le moindre de ses sentiments, je ne peux anticiper sa réaction.

Elle ne dit mot et je fais la même chose, juste paralysé par ces grandes pupilles chocolat. Je ne peux parler, et en fait, je ne peux même pas enlever ma main de ses cheveux si délicats.

Elle cligne des yeux.

J'aurais préféré une réaction plus… violente ?

Au moins, j'aurais été fixé sur ses intentions si elle m'avait jeté de son lit en m'envoyant un sortilège de chauve furie. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne _la_ comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend pour réagir ? _Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends, sombre idiot, pour te carapater en 5__ème__ vitesse ? _

Ce silence me tue… Autant que mon incompréhension…

_  
Protect me, protège-moi de mes désirs_

Quelques secondes s'écoulent et j'arrive enfin à rassembler mes esprits. Elle n'a toujours pas bougé, se contentant de me regarder avec ses yeux si envoûtants.

Je me redresse et me dégage de son lit qui me paraissait quelques minutes plus tôt, si accueillant. Elle tourne la tête vers moi mais reste muette. Je lui lance un dernier regard et sors de la chambre rouge et or. Durant un instant, j'avais presque oublié que ma tête était pleine d'un brouillard épais…

La magie du moment sûrement…

Pff… _Qui_ croirait ça !?

Je me dirige jusqu'à ma chambre et me laisse tomber sur les draps de soie vert et argent. Les yeux collés au plafond je tente de reconstituer dans ma tête les évènements qui viennent de se produire.

En parlerait-elle à tout le monde ? Se moquerait-elle de moi ouvertement ?

Inconsciemment je prie pour que ce moment reste nôtre. Qu'il ne soit partagé qu'entre nous deux, seulement et uniquement nous deux. Nous, les meilleurs ennemis du monde.

Je ferme finalement les yeux. Un intense sentiment de possessivité vient me transpercer le cœur. Si je ne l'ai pas. Personne ne l'aura.

Elle est à moi et même si ce désir de possession me déchire les entrailles à chaque instant, je ne peux me résoudre à l'abandonner. Je la veux comme je n'ai jamais rien voulu auparavant.

_Je la veux_.


End file.
